


Liquid Gold (with a little sparkles and fairy dust)

by lyikisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyikisa/pseuds/lyikisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was always a fan of golden eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Gold (with a little sparkles and fairy dust)

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty unhappy with the result but I am to lazy to rewrite it again. I apologise in advance!

 

In the many years of knowing each other, Kuroo has never seen Kenma's eyes. Not even once. 

His small and sharp nose and pink lips maybe, but rarely. Kenma's head was down 24/7 (how he never complain about neck problem amazes him) and long bangs acted like a curtain. It made Kuroo curious, he wondered what his childhood friend actually looked like but never really touched on that topic. He imagines the typical small almond brownish-black eyes that Japanese had and just sticks with it. 

oh, he was so wrong. 

* * *

 

Whenever someone asks Kuroo the first thing his partner must have, he will always answer "Golden yellow eyes." and it was peculiar as the common answer is usually 'sexy' or some shit like that.

And also that, golden eyes are extremely rare in Japan. Brown, grey eyes were more common, following by blue and green as slightly uncommon.

To be honest Kuroo has only met one person with golden eyes and that was Bokuto, but Kuroo holds no attraction to Bokuto and strictly loves him as his best bro. The very thought of dating him makes Kuroo want to gag and laugh at the same time. Akaashi is the perfect match for Bokuto even if they don't know it. They are Kuroos One True Pairing, he is that spaghetti man and they are Lady and the Tramp. He is the fairy godmother and they are Cinderella and Prince Charming. 

Bokuto is NOT the one for him and he doesn't want him to be. 

But he has only come across only him with these fascinating eyes and Kuroo thinks he is going to die single, and lonely with his freaky golden eyes fetish. He will live of his life in google images with the search 'golden eyes' and dramatically cry out into the horizon. 

Until he meets Tsukishima Kei. 

He feels completed. 

His gold yellow eyes under those black framed spectacles, filled with mischief and judgement. And it is so much like the _beautiful_ golden eyes in his dreams with swirls of golden rays that emits a sense of power and intelligence. Almost like they knew something that we didn't. 

"I am telling you Kenma, his eyes is just so beautiful." Kuroo and Kenma were in the Kozume household. No, Kenma didn't invite him over, he invited himself in. Kenma's parents don't really bat an eye when Kuroo comes over. Since their childhood days Kuroo always seemed like he was a permanent addition into the Kozume family, like another son. Kenma doesn't mind. 

"He is hot too so thats a bonus!" Kuroo added, grinning as he laid on the bed. "I didn't know you liked boys." Kenma mumbled as he played with his PSB with his head down as always.

Kuroo shrugged, "As long as you have a good personality and beautiful eyes then thats on the 10/10 will bang list." 

"And how many people is on that list? One?" 

".. yeah."  

Kenma snorted. 

"Don't tease me!" Kuroo whined and threw a pillow at the offender. Kenma yelped and went to flatten his messed up hair, still keeping his head down. Kuroo grinned and took out his phone from his bag. "Oya, I got a message from Tsukki!" They actually bonded and decided to exchanged numbers at the end of training camp (although Tsukishima looked rather reluctant but Kuroo decided to wave that off) 

"YAHOO!" Kuroo jumped up from the bed and pumped his fist into the air and did a little dance. "What the hell are you doing." Kenma muttered annoyed that Kuroo led him to failure (GAME OVER) and put his PSB aside. 

"I GOT A DATE WITH TSUKKI!" 

(it breaks Kenmas heart a little but he doesn't show it) 

* * *

 

He remembers how this 'golden eyes' fixation came about. 

well not really but.. 

 

Seven year old Kuroo was over at the Kenmas house for the night (it wasn't unusual, if you needed to find Kuroo the first place to look is at Kenmas) 

and he remembers. 

 

Those perfect shining golden eyes, staring at him as he drifts into a deep sleep. 

 

In the morning he assumes it was a dream. 

* * *

 

Kuroo and Tsukishima got more serious with their relationship. 

Weeks turned to months and with every passing day, Kenma feels their friendship drifting farther and farther away. They hardly talk now ( just simple greetings if they pass by each other) and it feels different. Not a good different. Slowly and slowly Kenma begins to lose Kuroo and he doesn't know if Kuroo feels the same. But Kenma decides, that this is Kuroos life, Kuroo does not and never will belong to him and Kenma should stop acting so selfish. Kuroo deserves happiness, and he doesn't need Kenma to achieve that. 

No matter how Kenma wanted it, they are only just friends. Nothing more.

It was Kenma's birthday when he decides this. Kuroo didn't wish (or talked) to him and something inside him snapped as the sudden realisation came to him. That he was insignificant in Kuroos path to happiness, that Kuroo has better things to do than to get burdened by Kenmas insanely high expectations.

Kenma decides that he will be happy for him even if he's dying in the inside. 

That he was adamant to have his secret unrequited love for Kuroo taken to his grave. 

Kenma sees Kuroo and Tsukishima when he went to the game store that he normally went with Kuroo on the way home from school. They were at the cafe opposite the Game store enjoying themselves as they chatted and occasionally kissed. 

Kenma feels his eyes burning and he swallows. He looks away and stare at his trembling hands. 

He wipes his watering eyes and walks home alone. 

* * *

  

Kenma's hair is getting longer. And its getting unmanageable which is surprising cause he always had hair in his face for his entire life, he never had any problem seeing until now. They are in the middle of a Karasuno vs Nekoma match during the week long camp and all Kenma's tosses are fucked up because of this and he is so frustrated.

They lose the first set. 

And its all Kenma's fault. 

"Don't mind. We still have the next set." Kuroo reassured the team as he took a sip of his water. He then turned to face Kenma, "Yo, are you okay? You seem a little off today."

"Sorry.. it's just I can't see, my hair is getting longer and i need to get it cut." Kenma mumbled as he fiddled with a strand of his blonde hair. Kuroo nodded and turned to Karasunos team.

"Why not you just ask one of their female managers for a hair tie for the time being." 

Kenma looked over at Yachi and gave Kuroo a stiff nod and walked over to her. He and Tsukishima are at the rocky side of their relationship, they haven't spoken to each other much since camp started and Kenma can't help but feel relieved. (Especially when he and Kuroo caught Tsukishima and Karasunos #12) Kenma can see Kuroo hurting under his false facade of grins and smiles and Kenma is worried for him. He also feels insanely guilty for feeling happy that Kuroo and Tsukishima are fighting. 

The whistle blows signalling the beginning of the next set. 

Kenma is really reluctant and hesitant of letting his face exposed like this, his field of vision is to large and it makes him so nervous. But he has no choice, the importance of not letting the team down is higher than what he feels for himself. He takes the black rubber band that Yachi gave him and tied the top portion of his hair to the back, still letting a few strands escaping to frame his face.

He feels that his feelings are irrelevant, and he holds no interest for himself. 

And with that he walks into the court and he feels uneasy cause he has never showed his face like this before. 

...

Kuroo sighs as he stares at Tsukishima at the end of the court.

They dated for 7 months and he wonders if he will ever find gold eyes like those. 

He knows that they will never work out, sure the attraction was there but sadly, it was mostly one-sided. It was Kuroo arranging the dates, it was Kuroo who held the excitement for their next one, it was Kuroo who showed interest and him initiating the kisses. 

And when he saw him with Karasunos #12 his heart shattered. Something he thought was so perfect has so many flaws after all. He realises that there must be more in a person than just golden eyes. 

 ...

_"Are you okay?" Kenma asked Kuroo with concern. They were sitting down on the curb after witnessing the affair on the hallway._

_Kuroo bit his lips and forced himself to not explode and fall into an emotional breakdown. The heavy make out of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi keeps replaying and replaying in his head. The hands under his shirt and the sounds of moaning and kissing. He just wants to scream but he must hold it in and let it build up overtime._

_He is the fucking Nekoma captain and he knows better than to act like a three year old. He must act like an adult and refrain from crying over petty matters such as this. He must not show weakness. Men don't show weakness._

_Men don't cry._

_Men don't cry._

_Men don't cr-_

_"It's okay to cry you know."_

_Kuroo whips his head to face his childhood friend with wide and red eyes. Tears threatening to spill out any minute._ _Kenma was hiding his face in his crossed arms, fingers gripping his forearms._

_"I get it, crying doesn't mean you are weak." Kenma mumbles and takes his hand. "It means you've been strong for too long." And with that, Kuroo lets his tears out streaming down his face and cries on Kenma's shoulder._

_And Kuroo breaks down, but Kenma was there rubbing his back and whispering reassuring words._

_He makes it less painful._

 

_and maybe, just maybe.._

 

_Kuroos eyes flicker down to Kenmas pink lips._

 

_"Kenma."_

 

 ...

 

Tsukishima Kei is not the one for him no matter how much he wants there to be. 

Kuroo rubbed his neck tiredly and got ready at his position in front as middle blocker, and then turned to Kenma. "Oi, so did u get the hair ti-" Kuroos half-lidded eyes widened and he took a double take. Kenma brought his eyes to Kuroo and mumbled, " Yeah, I got it. This will do for the time being." 

"K-kk-kenma?" 

Thin and shaped eyebrows, small sharp nose and pink lips. And his eyes. _Oh jesus his eyes._

Kenma has perfect golden eyes. And they are prettier than anything he has ever seen before. Better than google images, and much more vibrant with many different tones of gold. Like the rays of the simmering sunrise, glowing and ferocious. His yellow eyes darting from left to right nervously and Kuroo cannot get enough of it. 

They are identical to those eyes he saw in his dream when he was seven. 

It was so much prettier than Tsukishimas eyes and _fuck_ Kenma's eyes were like in a whole new league. Has Kuroo been this blind? 

He was right here all along. He is the one and Kuroo never realised it. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that." Kenma grumbled as he nervously brought his cat-like eyes to Kuroo and then back at the ground.  

Kuroo blushed and twisted his head away. "N-Nothing." 

and the whistle blows. 

 

 

They win the game. (but barely.. their captain seems a little distracted) 

 

* * *

 

He remembers how this 'golden eyes' fixation came about. 

well not really but.. 

 

Seven year old Kuroo was over at the Kenmas house for the night (it was not unusual, if you needed to find Kuroo the first place to look is at Kenmas) 

and he remembers. 

 

Those perfect shining golden eyes, staring at him as he drifts into a deep sleep. 

 

In the morning he assumes it was a dream. 

 

_And only now does he realise that it was Kenma._

* * *

 

Kenma still has his bangs tied up after the match. 

He sat on his futon fiddling with his PSB with Lev next to him. 

"Eh! Kenma-san! I didn't know you had yellow eyes!" Lev exclaimed and leaned closer to Kenma to inspect his face. Kenma immediately leaned back, feeling uncomfortable at the close interaction. "O-Oh." Kenma stuttered and focused on his game.

"You know, you should be worried or later Kuroo-san will get his pervy hands on you." Lev spoke again with his green eye glinting with amusement and mischief. Probably everyone Kuroo knows is aware of his very apparent fetish for golden eyes. 

"LEV SHUT UP!" Kuroo shouted from across the room and made his way to his futon which was right next to Kenmas, fighting the blush forming on his cheek. 

"I'm gonna cut my hair after camp." Kenma grumbled. "And I don't need to worry, if Kuroo wants to do whatever he want to do he would have done it long ago."

"Yeah true true." Lev agreed and opened his mouth to talk again but Kuroo beat him too it.

"Right, unless I didn't realised you had gold eyes until now." That got both their attention and Kenma looked up at Kuroo in mixed confusion and shock, not bothering to pause the game. 

The sound of 'game over" emitting from the PSB echoed in their ears. 

"What do you mean?" Kenmas ~~so fucking gorgeous~~ eyes narrowed.

Lev, sensing the tension quickly muttered something along the lines ' going to Yaku-san ' and scampered away.

"I mean I never saw your eyes until now." A couple strands of bleached hair fell in front of his face and Kuroo lightly dragged his fingertips against Kenma's soft white skin and tucked his hair under his ear. "And I swear to god they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life."

They were forehead to forehead and their hands were clasped together, dark half lidded eyes on wide golden ones. Kenma swallowed as he remembered the kiss they shared during Kuroos emotional breakdown a few days ago. 

 

_..._

_He makes it less painful._

 

_and maybe, just maybe.._

 

_Kuroos eyes flicker down to Kenmas pink lips._

 

_"Kenma."_

 

_Kuroo swooped down and captured his soft lips and closed his eyes. He feels Kenma tense but slowly relaxed as Kuroo moved and tilt his head to get a better angle. And slowly Kenma kissed back. He is pretty sure his own lips were salty from the tears that was still streaming down his cheeks, Kenma raises his hands up to cup Kuroos wet cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumb._

_Kuroo pulled away, sloppily kissed Kenma's cheek and fell into his shoulder hugging his childhood friend tight._

 

_They didn't talk about it after that and Kuroo pretended that that moment, the painful cries and the kiss, didn't happen._

 

_and Kenma is fine with it._

 

_..._

 

Now he realises that maybe it wasn't from the heat of the moment as he stares into Kuroos dark eyes filled with want and love. 

 

He thinks maybe they can actually make this work. 

 

Maybe his love wasn't one-sided after all. 

 

And so he watches as his endearing brown eyes flicker to his lips once again. 

 

_and they meet halfway._

 

* * *

 

Kuroo is more cautious when giving his heart to people now. (His hearts is not in his possession, it was stolen and now belongs to the one and only Kozume Kenma) 

There was a new transfer girl in his class with small golden eyes, and his classmates are surprised that Kuroo wasn't throwing himself at her yet. 

But when Kenma enters the class door during lunch break with his bangs clipped to the side, people put the pieces together and smile. 

    _About damn time._

 


End file.
